


Tales of the Dragonborn

by Phsbarbie



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phsbarbie/pseuds/Phsbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vilkas attempts to win over the Dragonborn and fails miserably.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Vilkas's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Vilkas attempts to win over the Dragonborn and fails miserably.

   "Angel!" calls Vilkas as I enter the hall. "I need to see you privately." I'm returning from a contract. I had planned to quickly collect my bounty, then head to Riften to make sure the new mistress of the orphanage is treating the children better than "Grelod the Kind." I follow him to his quarters and he shuts the door. He takes me by surprise by attempting to pull me into his arms, but my dagger is at his throat before he can complete the action.

    "What in the Nine Divines do you think you're doing?" I ask. He laughs.

    "Peace, woman! Put away your dagger."

    "Once you explain to me why I needed it in the first place, I will."

    "I apologize, Shield-Sister. I overstepped my bounds," he says, raising his arms and taking a step back. I sheathe my dagger. "I see I've made a mess of this already. Let me start over. Here," he says, handing me a piece of jewelry.

    "What's this?" I ask, though I know the answer.

    "It's an Amulet of Mara," he responds. 

    "I know what it is, I meant why are you giving it to me?" For the first time since we've met, Vilkas looks unsure of himself. "Vilkas, are you trying to court me?"

    "Actually, I was hoping you could just put it on and we could skip the courting."

    "And then what? We get married, settle down, I become your pretty little housewife and birth you sons? Thanks, but no thanks," I say, shoving the amulet back at him.

    "Why not? We'd live here at Jorrvaskr, so there's no need for you to cook or clean, and you can still take as many companion contracts as you'd like!"

    "Vilkas, you don't even know me."

    "I know you're the best archer I've ever met, and damn fine with a sword and shield to boot. You're a worthy member of the Companions, what else is there to know?"

    "For starters, I will never have children." He looks baffled.

    "Why not?"

    "Do you have any idea how many orphans there are in Skyrim? They're already here, and need a home. I will provide for them before I provide another mouth that needs feeding." He seems to relax a bit.

    "Is that all? I would love to adopt. You know Farkas and I were abandoned here when we were young." He takes a step towards me and I take a step back. 

    "I said to start with. I am also a thief, a murderer, and a member of the Mage's College. I have made deals with Daedra, I worship Talos though I'm an Imperial, and I answer to the name Dragonborn. I am a companion, yes, but that is only a small part of who I am. So you'll have to forgive me if I don't want to give up my life to sit by your feet and listen to your war stories!"

    I storm out of his quarters and leave the hall, heading for the stables just outside of town. I stop by my house on the way to make sure there is enough firewood and food for Lucia, Whiterun's resident orphan, in case she decides to make use of the place tonight. I saddle up Frost. I was going to take the wagon, but I think a ride through the countryside is just what I need. I kick her into a gallop, leaving the frustrating incident far behind.

    A pretty little housewife indeed!


	2. Brynjolf's Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brynjolf's approach is smarter than Vilkas's.

   I watch from the shadows as she drops down the ladder into the thieves guild. She moves so quietly she might as well be a Khajiit. I know I'm the first to notice her; once she's been spotted the boys of the guild tend to pay her extra attention, although they try not to form a crowd. I can't blame them, but I won't join them. Not that I'm any better. The lass fascinates me. I've tried to tell myself it's just the puzzle she represents, but now that I've tracked down answers the obsession doesn't seem to be waning.

    She's an Imperial, but I can't find anything that says she's lived anywhere but Skyrim. I'm not sure if she was born there, but she spent her early years in a remote mountain village too small to have a name in the south of Skyrim. If there was a father involved I didn't find any mention of him. Her mother did the best she could to take care of her. Seems she was a hunter of some sort, provided enough game to feed herself and her "Little Angel." I don't know if Angel was her birth name, but it's all her mother called her and it seems to have stuck. When she was nine her village had a particularly hard winter and her mother didn't make it. 

    The world being what it is, the villagers immediately shipped her off to the orphanage right here in Riften, where she was entrusted to the care of Grelod the Kind. It seems after three years she'd had enough and broke out, swiping Grelod's dagger on the way. Her mother must have trained her well, because as far as I can tell she spent the next nine years living off the land and staying away from civilization, aside from brief visits to small villages for trading every once in a while. Until a few months ago that is. The story of how that all ended cost me a few bribes and enough ale to get an Imperial soldier thoroughly drunk.

    While on the hunt for Ulfric Stormcloak near Helgen, a squard of Imperial troops decided to take a rest in the middle of the night in a hunter's cabin they came across, planning to help themselves to whatever, or whoever, was inside. As it happens, Angel was what was inside. She heard them coming and the first one through the door died of an arrow through the eye. The second one rushed her, causing her shot to go wide. He slammed her head into the wall, knocking her unconscious before she could reach her dagger. It seems she's learned her lesson, a mammoth could be charging at her now and she'd still make her shot. They bound and gagged her, but didn't get beyond that before another squad found Ulric and brought the wagon 'round to pick them up. She was thrown in the back to be killed with the others. Nobody cared that it was self-defense. 

    The way she escaped from that has become legend and needs no retelling. She's had a busy few months of it since then. From the sources I have(and trust me, I have them everywhere) I've found she doesn't limit her activities to the Thieves Guild. It seems our little Angel has a pretty fluid sense of right and wrong. She's currently earning fame as one of the Companions at the same time she's slitting throats for Astrid and the Family. She's got safe houses in nearly every city in Skyrim, and she's building a homestead that will put her old cabin to shame. Nearly every Jarl has proclaimed her a Thane, and she brings back their precious treasures to us to pawn. I wonder how long it takes them to realize they're gone.

    She's been spotted by now. After managing to finally convince them she doesn't need any more training she disengages and searches the room for me. It's a game we play. If she can find me within fifteen minutes her information is free. It only takes her five today. She slips into the shadows beside me.

    "You rode Frost here so hard it's a wonder she made it. Something put a bee in your bonnet, Lass?" She sighs.

    "You would know everything, wouldn't you Brynjolf? I stopped by Jorrvaskr to pick up a bounty and Vilkas tried to give me an Amulet of Mara." I work hard to keep the surprise off my face.

    "Vilkas? Does he know about your... extra-curricular activities?" She raises an eyebrow.

    "And what would you know of my 'extra-curricular activities'?"

    "Word has it Grelod the Kind has met with an unfortunate end." The corners of her mouth turn up in a smile.

    "Really? I hadn't heard. And the new headmistress? How is she with the children?" Ah, Angel. What a softie. I have it on good authority she refuses to kill children or mothers, no matter the pay, even for the Brotherhood.

    "Amazing, Lass. She truly cares for each one. She's even looking into setting up adoptions." If I hadn't been looking for it I wouldn't have seen the relief in her eyes during the split second it was there. "What of you, Angel? Will you be needing a bed?" She laughs, a light, airy sound.

    "You know I don't sleep anywhere I don't own the locks. Although I can think of a great use of a bed. Care to take a tumble?" My heart speeds up when she asks, as it does every time. But I've discovered the thing I want isn't solely her body, and she isn't ready or willing to give more than that yet.

    "Not tonight Lass. I've important business to attend to."

    "Of course you do," she sighs. "And Brynjolf?"

    "Yes?" I ask, turning my head and finding hers a hair's breadth away.

    "Thanks." She brushes her lips against mine so quickly I don't have time to react, which is probably a good thing since we would have ended up needing that bed. She takes a step back and vanishes. And I don't mean blends into the shadows. I mean literally vanishes before my eyes. I'm quickly scanning the area around me when I hear her laugh.

    "Did your sources miss the training at the Mage's College?" asks a voice at my ear. "Goodnight, Brynjolf. Try not to miss me too much." Of course, I know where she's going. I could follow her to her house here in Riften and take her up on that tumble, but I won't. I'm foolishly holding out for an invitation to the place where she owns the locks. And, in the mean time, it seems I have to find more sources. 


	3. Vorstag's Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel's point of view

   I walk into the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth. My contact in the city is a woman named Muiri. I know she works at The Hag's Cure, but that doesn't mean I can't have a pint before going to meet her. This is my first trip to Markarth, and the best way to get the lay of the land is from the local tavern. I need to know if the local guards are open to bribery or fancy themselves above such a thing, I need to know if the Jarl prefers flattery or straight-forwardness, and I need to know the fastest ways out of the city in case something goes wrong. What I don't need are the looks the drunk at the bar keeps sending my way.

    I take a seat at the fire, across from a rather handsome man around my age. I order an ale from the waitress and get some leads on work before turning my gaze back to him. And find him staring back at me. He has warm, amber colored eyes and clean, shoulder length, light brown hair. He has an attractive face, and it stands out because it's among the first I've seen not hidden by a beard. A red-haired thief whose beard doesn't detract from his looks comes to mind, but I push him out. I am no fainting maiden who will blush on her wedding night, nor will I feel any guilt for taking my pleasures where I find them. And the Nord across from me with the red warpaint under one eye looks like he might be good for a few rounds before I get back to work.

    "Adventurer?" he asks, gesturing to the bow on my back. I smile. I like the sound of that. It covers a large range of things that one could be.

    "You could say that," I respond.

    "Watch your back out there. Or, better yet, pay me to watch it for you." I sit forward in my seat, intrigued. 

    "A mercenary?"

    "I prefer... freelance adventurer for hire." I've never allowed anyone to accompany me on my travels, though plenty have offered. A friend from the Companions would balk at my assignments from the Dark Brotherhood, while a fellow thief would scoff at me fighting for honor alongside the Companions. A mercenary, however, would care about nothing more than the gold I pay him. At least, I think so. Better make sure.

    "What's your name, Freelance-Adventurer-For-Hire?" He returns my smile.

    "Vorstag."

    "Vorstag, if I told you I kill people for money, what would you say?" He thinks for a moment.

    "I would say it sounds a lot like what I'm offering to do right now."

    "And if I said I like to separate people from their valuables, sometimes just for the thrill of it, what would you say?"

    "That if you plan to lead me to many valuables I might lower my rate." A more serious look settles on my face.

    "And if I told you, after all these dishonorable things, that i often pledge my bow to causes I believe in, with no promise of pay, what would you say then?" He thinks for a bit longer on this one before responding.

    "I would say each person defines honor in their own way, and if that is your way of maintaining yours I see nothing to mock." I toss him a coin bag with 500 gold in it.

    "Consider yourself hired Vorstag. Now let's go. I'm late for a meeting," I say, walking towards the door. He quickly gets up and follows.

    "Where to first?"

    "The Hag's Cure. Muiri has performed the Black Sacrament, it seems she wants an ex-lover killed."

    "An ex-lover?" I glance over my shoulder at him. This is the moment of truth. "This sounds like it should be interesting." I grin.

    "It certainly does."


	4. Vilkas's Loss

   An entire month goes by before she returns to Jorrvaskr, and she's not alone when she does. She's brought some pretty-boy milk drinker with her. Aela greets them before I can tell the boy to draw his sword.

    "It is good to see you Shield-Sister," she says. "I was starting to think you didn't get our missive."

    "Greetings Aela. It took awhile to find me, but here I am. Why does the circle need to see me?"

    "That will have to wait until tonight. You must be tired from your travels, why don't you rest some before tonight? Your friend here-"

    "Will have to go," I say, walking up to them. "I'm sure you understand boy. Only _Companions_  are allowed to stay at Jorrvaskr." Angel raises an eyebrow at me.

    "Is that so Vilkas? So that wasn't Ysolda I saw attempting to sneak out of your quarters in the early morning last month?" she asks. I really hope my warpaint is helping to cover my blush.

    "That's different. I'm a member of the circle, I have my own quarters where I 'own the locks,' as you say. You only have access to a bunk with the recruits."

    "Where I've never spent a night. Whatever you say, Vilkas." She turns to the milk drinker. "Here's the key to my house, Breezehome. It's just past the marketplace. Tell Lydia I sent you and ask how Lucia's doing. That should keep her from killing you for breaking in. I'm going to stay here and win some money off Ria playing cards."

    "I heard that!" shouts Ria from across the hall. Angel laughs.

    "Any questions Vorstag? Or can you handle it until morning?" she asks mockingly.

    "As long as I have access to your mead you can leave me there all week," says Pretty Boy. She rolls her eyes with a smile on her face as he leaves the hall. Finally. Angel goes to join Ria while Aela pulls me aside.

    "What in Sovengarde was all that about? She's about to be a circle member, we have her quarters set up, I have the only copy of the key right here."

    "Must have slipped my mind."

    "Listen closely Vilkas, playing childish games will not win you the heart of the Dragonborn," says Aela, turning on her heel and walking off. She's right. But do I truly want her heart? Could I handle being married to a thief? A murderer? I think on this question all night, while Farkas and I attempt to keep Kodlak from noticing Skjor and Aela are gone. I'm no closer to an answer in the morning when Aela and Angel return, carrying Skjor's body on their backs. 

    At that point it no longer matters to me what she is, she's the best tool we have for vengeance. I'm pacing my quarters, trying to put together a mental list of where the bastards could be hiding when it hits me- if I'm asking her to go out and kill someone in cold blood, how am I any different than the people who pay her to do the same? And how can I be upset with her for carrying it out? I find her in her new quarters, finishing up with her pack.  


    "Angel, can I talk to you?" She glances up at me with impatience before going back to her pack.  
  


    "Make it quick, I'm heading out."

    "I just want to say that I'm sorry about last month. And I want you to know that I'm seeing things in a new light now. I'm trying to be okay with all the parts of you." She sighs and fastens her pack closed.

    "Look, Vilkas, I appreciate you trying, and for another woman it would be enough, but it isn't for me. I can't be with someone who is _trying_  to _tolerate_  who I am. Find yourself a nice, uncomplicated girl to warm your bed. In the meantime I have some werewolf hunters to kill." She swings her pack over her shoulder and walks away, without looking back.


	5. Angel's Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorstag's point of view. I already have the next chapter, about Brynjolf, written, I just need to type it up!

   "We stop here for the night," says The Dragonborn. She wants me to call her Angel, but it's kind of hard to get past the whole "our only hope to save the world from dragons" thing. She slips off Frost and starts to remove her saddle.

    "You know, there's a perfectly good inn two miles that way," I say, pointing East. She gives me a slightly amused smile as she unpacks the tent.

    "You know the rule Vorstag. I don't-"

    "Sleep anywhere you don't own the locks. I know."

    "Good. Then start the fire."

    "You do realize it's freezing out here, don't you? The white stuff on the ground is snow, if you were wondering."

    "Is it really?" she replies sweetly. "Well, then it's a good thing you're building a fire." I can't help but smile at that and she laughs. "There's some dry firewood in Frost's saddlebags. Go ahead and use that so you don't freeze your poor, sensitive Nord jewels off searching for some."

   "My jewels thank you, Dragonborn." She rolls her eyes and goes back to setting up the tent. I've been traveling with The Dragonborn for over a month now, and unless we're within range of one of her houses, we camp out. It's been an amazing month though. I've been all over Skyrim to places I never dreamed I'd see. Like the Dark Brotherhood's Sanctuary to turn in the contract for killing Muiri's ex-lover. As I'm looking around in wonder at what the home of a cult of assassins looks like, a rather large man named Arnbjorn comes up and starts yelling at her for bringing in an "outsider." She listens in a bored silence until he's done ranting, then says,

   "Are you done, Mutt? If he makes any trouble, I'll kill him myself." She doesn't even bat an eyelash while discussing my death. You can be sure I minded my manners for the rest of that stop. As for The Dragonborn herself, well, she's amazing. She's beautiful, she's funny, and she won't hesitate to slit your throat if you've wronged her. After the tent is up she takes the horses to the nearby stream while I grill some rabbit for dinner. On her return she tethers them to a tree and we split the rabbit. 

   "Dragonborn?" I start.

   "Try again." I smile into the fire.

   "Thief?"

   "Still a title, not a name."

   "Assassin?"

   "Not tonight I'm not."

   "Companion."

   "Getting closer."

   "But your name sounds like a more fitting title than any of the others," I say in a seductive voice. She laughs at me.

   "Save your lines for the tavern wenches, Vorstag. Flowery words mean little to me." I sigh in mock exasperation. 

    "Fine. Angel?"  
  


    "Yes?"

    "Why won't you sleep in a place you don't own?" She sighs.

    "I suppose you deserve an answer since it's become your way of life too. If I stay somewhere I own the locks that means I have all the keys. If someone comes after me in my sleep they have to either pick the lock, or kick down my door. Both make enough noise to wake me, so combine that with the dagger I keep under my pillow and I'm never defenseless."

    "But what about here in the open? They could come at you from any direction."

    "That, my friend, is where Frost comes into play. She's trained to slip out of her tether and attack anything that comes within ten feet of our camp, making a lot of noise and rousing me in the process."

    "So why can't we stay in an inn? They give you the key to your room there."

    "No, they give you **_a_**  key to your room there. I found out the hard way that the innkeeper always has a spare." I give her a questioning look, met once again by a sigh. "Fine, but this is the last story I'm telling tonight. I'm tired and looking forward to bed. After I escaped from Honorhall Orphanage-"

    "You were in Honorhall?"

    "I said this is the last story of the night. As I was saying, after I escaped I sold the only thing I had left of my mother, a silver ring she gave me before she died. It was the only way I'd get to eat that day. That night I happened upon an inn nestled in the woods. Since he didn't get much business, the innkeeper graciously offered to let me stay for five Septims, all the coin I had left. I accepted eagerly and fell exhausted into bed, only to awake a few hours later to find him looming over me with his hand over my mouth." Whatever direction I had thought this story would take, this wasn't it.

    "Did he-"

    "No," she says quickly. "I had the dagger I stole from Grelod hidden under my pillow. I slit his throat before he knew what was happening. I took his coins, a pack full to bursting of food, and as many valuables as I could fit on his horse. I left as the sun came up, promising myself I would never be so stupid again."

    "How old were you?"

    "Twelve." My heart hurts for the orphan that she was, but I have my answer. And I'll never ask her to stay in an inn again. My emotions must show on my face because she says "Oh come now, it's not that bad. I learned an invaluable lesson about trust without paying too high a price. Why don't you head to bed? I'll put out the fire and be right behind you."

    I nod and head over to the tent, but stop in the entrance. Instead of finding two bed rolls laid out I find our two bedrolls have been combined into one. I feel her small arms wrap around my waist from behind.

    "You were complaining about the cold and I thought, well, perhaps we can keep each other warm." I turn and lean down to kiss her but she steps away. "Before we do anything else, I want you to look at my neck." She lifts her hair and exposes it entirely to view. I examine it, picturing the many kisses I'll be pressing there tonight.

    "Okay, I see it."

    "Good, then you can see there is no Amulet of Mara around it. Don't make more out of this than what it is. The only thing I'm offering here is my body." I step towards her and pull her hard against my length.

    "An offer I will gladly accept." I capture her lips with mine and know nothing but her until morning. And no longer have any problem calling her Angel.

  


  



	6. Brynjolf's Progress

   It's six weeks before I see her again, but this time she's not sneaking into the guild in the middle of the night. This time she comes walking into the Ragged Flagon with a warrior in tow. A warrior who, judging by the looks he's giving her, doesn't mind having just her body. I feel a twinge of jealousy before ruthlessly tamping it down. I could have had her body at anytime, I'm holding out for something more. She catches my eye and grins.

    "Brynjolf! Let me settle up with Vex and then we can go into the back. I have a new lead on our situation." I return her smile.

    "Sounds wonderful Lass." She turns to Vex and I find the warrior's surprised glare trained on me. I keep my smile and raise my pint in his direction. Surely he didn't think he was the only one in the running for her affection, did he? Angel finishes with Vex and walks over to me.

    "You ready?"

    "I'm always ready," I respond, pushing away from the table and standing up. We turn towards the back hall and the warrior moves to follow us. I raise my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes before turning to him.

    "Vorstag, you stay here." His look of confidence is replaced by one of surprise.

    "But... why?" The look in her eyes hardens ever so slightly.

    "Because that's what I told you to do. You are not a member of this Guild, and so will not accompany me into headquarters."

    "I came with you into the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary," he argues. Oh, Vorstag. You are making an awful lot of mistakes in a very short amount of time. Any familiarity she's had with him quickly leaves her expression.

    "You would do well to keep your mouth shut about what you've seen and what we've done." A small amount of mirth enters her eyes. "Besides, that was just to piss off Arnbjorn. But since there's no one here I'm looking to piss off, you'll stay here." It seems Vorstag has realized his mistake.

    "Of course, Dragonborn. I'm sorry." One of her many false smiles comes to her face. I wonder if he's studied her long enough to know the difference.

    "Forgiven, Vorstag. Now, stay here and get drunk. I'll be back in a few hours." He takes a seat at the bar and we turn to walk away. I make sure we're still within earshot when I ask,

    "So, have you finally found a person you trust enough to take with you on your adventures?" She laughs. 

    "Of course not. He's a mercenary. I've paid him enough gold not to care what I do." I glance back to see him looking at me with pure venom, a look I return with a smile. That, my lad, is the difference between a thief and a warrior. Your brute force method required you to be put in your place, while my finesse earned me smiles and laughter. Take notes. I wait until we're alone behind the trick shelves before speaking again.

    "How are your children enjoying the new homestead in Falkreath? I've heard it's finally complete." Her step falters for a split second before she regains her composure. Her reply comes in her normal voice, but with an undercurrent of warning.

    "You do realize if anyone else revealed they know I have children, let alone where they lived, I would kill them on the spot." I realize this is a time to tread very carefully. This tactic might win me some progress, but it also might end up with her taking her children and disappearing off the face of the earth.

    "Aye, I know that Lass. And this information was pieced together by me alone. This is not a secret known by others." She relaxes infinitesimally, but it's enough. 

    "Well, since you ask, they're doing exceptionally well now that they no longer have to work themselves to the bone to eat. Sofie has planted her own flower garden, and has quite the knack for it. Meanwhile, Alesan has decided he wants to be just like his Ma and practices with his wooden sword on the dummy I built him daily."

    "They sound like wonderful kids, Lass." A smile I've never seen from her flits across her face. One of utter peace and contentment. 

    "They are." We enter the Guild headquarters and make for Mercer's desk. She tells us she found that odd mark again at Honningbrew Meadery. Mercer gives her the info on the Argonian in Solitude. I offer to walk her back to the Ragged Flagon after the meeting and she accepts. Once we're in the hidden hallway she stops and turns to me.

    "Brynjolf, if anything were to ever happen to me..."

    "I'd take care of them as if they were my own. I promise." She gives me a grateful smile so beautiful it's dazzling.

    "Thank you," she says, stepping in to me and kissing me lightly on the cheek. Instead of stepping back, however, she lingers with her cheek hovering close to mine. And I just can't take it anymore. I push her up against the wall and kiss her deeply, pinning her hips with my own. She makes a small sound in the back of her throat before wrapping her arms around my neck and entwining her tongue with mine. In this moment I forget all the reasons I need her heart and mind before her body and start to unfasten her Guild armor.

    "How about that tumble, Lass?" I ask, moving from her lips to her neck. Before she can answer I hear a loud voice proclaim,

    "Now, Ragnar the Red!" followed by what sounds like the entire tavern attempting to sing. I groan and take a step away from Angel, who adjusts her armor and continues towards the Ragged Flagon. I'm close on her heels as we walk into a scene exactly how it sounds, with Vorstag leading the round. The song dissolves into laughter and Vorstag sees us. Or, rather, he sees her.

    "Angel! I took your advice and got drunk! After I realized what a child I was being I apologized, and bought drinks for all my new friends." Everyone roars their approval and raises their pints. "And, to show you how truly sorry I am, I bought this for you from the Redguard girl in the back." He hands her the fire enhanced Daedric bow Tonilia has been gloating over for a week.

    "Vorstag, it's amazing! Thank you so much!" She gives him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, but doesn't linger, which I note with some satisfaction. She turns to Vekel to order a drink. While she's facing away Vorstag smiles at me and raises his pint. It seems the boy has some finesse after all.

  


  


  



	7. Angel's Weakness

    We're about a day's ride outside Riften when the courier catches up to us.

    "Dragonborn! I have a message for you from a Rayya of Falkreath. She said if I got this to you quickly there would be more gold involved." I freeze. Rayya is the Redguard woman I hired to be a steward to both my estate and my children while I'm away. I tear open the missive. It's about Sofie. She's got a high fever and has been asking for me.

    "How long ago did you get this?" I ask him.

    "Yesterday morning." I fill a small pouch with 50 gold pieces and toss it to him.

    "Thank you. If she ever sends you for me again the reward will be the same." He looks at the gold in amazement.

    "My thanks, Dragonborn." He inclines his head and rides away.

    "What is it? What's wrong?" asks Vorstag, pulling his horse alongside mine. I have a decision to make and I have to make it quickly. I don't have time to take Vorstag back to Riften, I need to get home now. I could send him back on his own, the path is fairly well marked, but after the attitude he displayed in the Thieves Guild earlier Brynjolf would have him fleeced of all his belongings within three hours. He has a horrible sense of direction, so if I try to send him off to someplace else it could be weeks before he actually finds it. Or I could take him with me to Lakeview Manor. 

    "Vorstag, how long have we been traveling together?"

    "A little over five weeks."

    "And in that time have you ever known me to break my word?"

    "Not once."

    "Then please believe me when I say that if you reveal the location we're going to to anyone for any reason I will find you and I will kill you. Do you understand?" He looks stunned. 

    "Yeah, I understand."

    "Good," I say, urging Frost to pick up the pace. "Try to keep up."

    "Where are we going?" he asks over the sound of the wind.

    "Home," I respond. "My daughter's sick." We ride all through the night and into the next day, but I finally make it home. I leap off Frost and throw Vorstag the reins before he's even dismounted.

    "Take care of them both, would you?" I call over my shoulder as I stride into the house. Rayya meets me in the entryway. 

    "Thanks the Divines you got my message." She's prevented from saying anything further by Alesan coming up behind her and launching himself at me.

    "Mama! You're home! Sofie's real sick 'cause she tended to her flowers in the rainstorm without any shoes on. She's going to be okay, isn't she Ma?" I give him a hug.

    "Of course she is Alesan. Now go do your chores, I need to talk to Miss Rayya." He rolls his eyes.

    "Yes, Ma." He leaves the room singing on off-key version of Ragnar the Red. I turn back to Rayya.

    "How is she?"

    "Her fever still hasn't broken yet. I've been feeding her the special broth the herbalist in Falkreath gave me for her twice a day. And don't worry, I sent the message from there. The Courier doesn't know where the manor is." I give her a relieved smile.

    "Smart thinking." The door behind me opens and Rayya draws the curved sword she keeps on her person at all times.

    "State your business Nord, before I run you through."

    "Um... Angel?"

    "He's with me." Rayya nods and sheathes her sword. "Is Sofie in bed?"

    "Yes, I told her I sent for you. She'll be happy to see you." 

    "Thank you Rayya, you have done well." She gives a small bow and returns to cooking on the hearth. I turn to Vorstag and hand him some charcoal and paper. "Follow me. I need you to make a list of the ingredients I tell you, then take it to Rayya and tell her to put them on my Alchemy table in the tower." He nods and gestures for me to lead the way. I open the door to the room I share with my children to find Sofie awake and playing with her doll in bed.

    "Mama!" she rasps in a delighted voice and I breathe a sigh of relief. Her skin is pale and her cheeks are flushed, but there's a vitality in her eyes that tells me I can heal this.

    "Sofie!" I say with a smile, crossing the room and sitting on her bed. I give her a hug and kiss, noting that while her skin is warm to the touch she doesn't have the shivers. I turn to Vorstag. "I need charred Skeever hide, hawk feathers, and a rock warbler egg. Soak the feathers in warm water." He nods and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

    "Who was that man?" asks Sofie. Oh Talos, how do I explain this one?

    "You know how Miss Rayya stays here while I'm gone and helps you and your brother?" She nods. "Well, sometimes I need help too, so Vorstag comes with me and lends a hand." She seems to accept this answer easily enough, to my immense relief. "Now then Sofie, would you like to tell me how this happened?"

    "It's Alesan's fault!"

    "How is it his fault?"

    "I'm ten and he's only nine. I should be able to do way more stuff than he can."

    "Sofie..." I say with warning. She sighs.

    "He left his wooden sword out in the rain two weeks ago and ran out to get it without any shoes or a coat. And he was fine! So if he can do that I thought I could trim my flowers."

    "Sofie, when I brought you here from Windhelm, do you remember what I told you?"

    "Never go outside without proper clothing again," she says in a bored voice. I smile.

    "And I said that for a reason Little One. You nearly lost your toes to frostbite, and all that time you spent sleeping outside on the ground took it's toll on your body. You have to give it more time to get stronger."

    "But what about Alesan? He didn't get sick."

    "Alesan had a different experience than you Sofie. He slept on the floor of an inn, but instead of selling flowers he worked in a mine for the miners. His lungs aren't as strong as yours." She looks a bit sad.

    "But now we both have a real home here with you, right Mama?"

    "Of course you do," I say, slipping a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now get some sleep. I need to go mix up a potion for you."

    "All right Ma," she says, burrowing under the blankets and closing her eyes. I extinguish all the candles but one before slipping out of the room, nearly colliding with Vorstag.

    "I told your steward what you need, she has it waiting for you." I smile at him.

    "Thank you Vorstag. We'll be staying here a few days, so you should ask Rayya to get a bed made up for you upstairs." He steps in my path when I move to leave.

    "Or, just thinking out loud, I could stay in your bed with you. Save Rayya some work and all." I give a short laugh at what must be a joke.

    "Thanks Vorstag, but the last thing I need is my children thinking I'm bringing them home a Pa." His face falls a little.

    "Right. Of course."

    "Oh come on, it's not that bad. My cellar is well stocked with mead barrels."

    "Mead barrels you say?" he asks. "Well, things are looking up already."

    "Yes," I say, walking towards my Alchemy tower and thinking of my children, "they certainly are." 

  


  



	8. Vorstag's Betrayal

   "Where have you been?" demands Vilkas as soon as we enter Jorrvaskr.

    "I was doing Kodlak's bidding, what business is it of yours?" she asks with a dangerous edge to her voice.

    "I hope it was important, because it means you weren't here to defend him!" he roars back. She goes pale.

    "What do you mean? What happened?"

    "The Silver Hand. They finally found enough courage to attack Jorrvaskr. We fought them off, but... the old man... Kodlak... he's dead." I guess I'm expecting tears, or rage, or something from her; its obvious to all that she cared for him greatly. But what I get is the complete draining of any emotion off her face, except for the cold, hard glint of hate in her eyes.

    "Was anyone else hurt?"

    "Not seriously."

    "Do you know where the whoresons are hiding?"

    "Yes," says Vilkas.

    "Good. Get your weapon. We take the battle to them and leave none alive to tell their stories. The Silver Hand will not even be a footnote in history." She turns back to me. "Vorstag, go back to Markarth. I'll find you again if I have need of you." And with that she turns away, having apparently dismissed me.

    "Hold on," I say, grabbing her arm. "That can't be it." She wrenches her arm away, turning those hard eyes on me.

    "Of course it can be. I hired you, now I no longer have need of your services. If I require them again I know where to find you."

    "But what about us?" She looks at me as if I'm a foolish boy of ten, and I'm starting to feel like I am.

    "There is no us. Vorstag, sharing a bedroll on the road is physical comfort, nothing more. I told you that to begin with."

    "I thought things had changed. I've been to your estate, for the love of Talos I met your children!" I know my mistake the instant the words are out of my mouth, the same instant I feel the sharp touch of a dagger pressed into my throat.

    "You have children?" asks Vilkas from behind her, a look of shock on his face.    

    "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. I should have just left you in the woods to find your own way when the message came. Listen to me closely Nord, I swear by the Nine Divines and all the Daedric Lords in Oblivion that if your slip of the tongue has endangered my children in any way I will hunt you down and cut it out." She pushes me away and turns to leave.

    "Angel, I'm sorry!" She spins back around and the look of venom on her face is so strong I take a step back.

    "Do not call me that," she hisses.

    "Then what should I call you?"

    "Dragonborn," she says, taking a step towards me. I take a step back. "Thief. Assassin. Call me Companion, for that is the only role that matters today. Now take your loose tongue and get the hell out of our hall." I turn from her this time and stumble towards the door.

    "You know anyone in Jorrvaskr would fight to the death to defend any children you may or may not have," says Vilkas.

    "I know," she responds in a cool voice. "It's the only reason he still draws breath." I find the door handle and escape the mead hall, making my way to the wagon waiting by the stables.

    "Where to Lad?" the driver asks.

    "Markarth," I say, tossing him the required coin and climbing in back. I guess this is the end of my travels with the Dragonborn. I pray to the Divines that I haven't endangered her children. And that I get to keep my tongue.

  


  


    It's over. The Silver Hand are no more, Kodlak has been avenged and freed, and I have been named Harbinger of the Companions. I tried to turn it down, tried to tell Kodlak's spirit that my personal honor doesn't usually match up with the Companions', but he wouldn't hear it. So here I am, in Kodlak's old quarters that now belong to me. They're quite spacious actually. I wonder if I could hide my kids here while I finish renovating the estate in the North. It needs a new bedroom suite before I can move them, I've already sent word to the steward there to begin. When it's done he and Rayya will switch locations, and hopefully Sofie and Alesan will view the move as an adventure. I can't trust Vorstag to keep his mouth shut, and I won't have my children be in danger simply because they are the Dragonborn's. I'm getting ready to turn in when there's a knock at the door.

    "Enter!" I say, and in walks Vilkas with a weapon on his back and full armor on. He looks surprised.

    "You're staying the night?" he asks. I smile at him.

    "I own the locks." He laughs heartily.

    "That you do, Harbinger."

    "So, what do you need? And why are you still dressed for battle?"

    "Well, I had thought to catch you just before you left, but since you're staying the night I feel a bit foolish." I give him an expectant look. He squares his shoulders and looks me in the eye.

    "Harbinger, I would like to accompany you on your travels." By the Nine, I have had too long a day to deal with this.

    "Vilkas, I-"

    "Hear me out," he interrupts. I gesture for him to continue. "I realized today that what you do in cold blood I simply do in hot. What's the real difference between the two?"

    "A lot."

    "Is it? All I know is that when my honor stopped me from progressing into that tomb, stopped me from helping Kodlak, yours didn't."

    "Maybe I just don't have any honor."

    "We both know you have it Angel, I just don't know how you define it. You've trusted me with your life, Shield Sister, now trust me with your secrets." He makes a good point. Divines, I hope I don't regret this.

    " _Some_ secrets." He grins.

    "Some works for me."

    "Be ready an hour before sun rise. We have a lot of traveling to do before we reach Winterhold."

    "What's in Winterhold?"

    "The Mages' College. I haven't checked in for a few weeks; I'm overdue."

  


 


	9. Vilkas's Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas's approach has improved a bit since part 1

   "So, what side of the civil war are we fighting on?" I ask Angel. She was right about it being a long way to Winterhold. We're on day two of our travels, but the day is beautiful and it's nice to be able to take my horse out of the stables.

    "What makes you think I'm fighting in it at all?" she asks. "Aren't you the one who told me it wasn't worth drawing your sword for? And you draw your sword for everything, Vilkas." I chuckle. 

    "That's true enough. But since you seem to be involved in every single thing that happens in Skyrim, from slaying dragons to making sure deliveries get to their destination on time, I figured you'd be in on the war too. So, tell me: For the empire, since you're an Imperial? For the Stormcloaks since the Empire tried to have you executed?" I've discovered I enjoy trying to find out what makes Angel tick. It's like a puzzle no one has the answer to.

    "Actually, I fight for neither side, for neither of those reasons. Although, the whole attempted execution did _not_  help the Empire's cause." I nod in agreement.

    "I can see how that could hurt their recruitment chances. Go on."

    "Well, contrary to my race- are you ready for your first secret?- I was actually born and raised in Skyrim. The first time I ever left it was just last month when I made a trip to Solstheim."

    "Huh, so an Imperial Nord, are you?" She smiles and rolls her eyes. She does that when she's both irritated and amused, I've noticed. Let's hope this time she's the latter.

    "Whatever you say Vilkas," she says, and doesn't continue talking.

    "Come on, continue with your reasons. You're a born and raised Imperial Nord..."

    "Right, so I don't owe the Empire my loyalty to begin with. But I'm not joining the fighting because both sides are equally right and equally wrong."    

    "How so?"

    "Well, first you have the Empire. They're trying to enforce the ban on worshiping Talos  _and_  ruling Skyrim through a weak High Queen. Both those things are wrong and generally insulting to the Nord people, but they're right about the Thalmor. If Skyrim breaks from the Empire we're _both_  going to be invaded by the Thalmor, and with the forces split I don't know that either one of us can fight them off, though it is far less likely for the Empire to succeed if all the Nords left the Legion. A more paranoid person than me would say the Thalmor put the Talos clause in the Concrodat specifically with this situation in mind." I laugh at her.

    "Angel, I haven't met anyone more paranoid than you." She scoffs as we make the turn off for Winterhold.

    "Paranoia saves lives."

    "I'm guessing it saved yours," I say, probing, looking for more secrets. She raises an eyebrow at me.

    "Did you really think that was going to work?"

    "Worth a try. Anyway, and the Stormcloaks?"

    "The Stormcloaks certainly have their merits. No one should be able to say you can't worship your Gods, especially not a good idea with the people of Skyrim. The Empire sold us out and let us down with the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, and a lot of people are justly upset about it. And it's true that Skyrim _might_  be able to repel the Thalmor, though it's most certainly not a given, as so many Nords seem to believe." She pauses for a moment to guide Frost over some rocks.

    "But?" I prompt her.

    "But Ulfric Stormcloak is a bigot. He believes in two types of people: Nords and those below them. I've lived in Skyrim my entire life, as did my mother before me. Why, then, should I be considered a second class citizen? Ulfric didn't go to war because of Talos, he picked Talos because it was a cause worthy of war. Ulfric went to war to make himself High King, and I'll be damned if I contribute to that cause. So I don't fight for either side. Whoever wins, I win, and whoever loses, I lose." She flashes me a smile as we approach Winterhold. "It's not worth drawing my bow for." I return her smile.

    "Sounds like a wise sentiment."

    "It is indeed."


	10. Onmund's Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, sweet Onmund. I don't think he'd know what to do with Angel if he managed to get her.

   "Onmund," says Brelyna, sticking her head in my room, "I just saw Angel headed up the path. I thought you would want to know." I quickly close the tome I was studying, uncross my legs, and hop off my bed. 

    "Thank you Brelyna," I say with a grin. The look on her face says she thinks I'm hopeless, but at least there's a smile there. That's the main way it differs from the constant expressions of my family. I'm not insulted by it; I'm used to people not believing in me. I put away the book on a shelf and hurry out of the Hall of Attainment, that way I can meet her as she comes through the gate. It's been a few weeks since she was last here and the sight of her coming over the last archway is a welcome one.

    What the other apprentices don't understand is that it's not her looks that make me love her, although those certainly don't hurt, it's that she gets me. J'zargo and Brelyna have always been surrounded by people who support magic and it's study, but I'm a Nord, I grew up in a family of Nords, otherwise known as a family of magic haters. It was always, "Onmund, put down that book and pick up something useful!" or "I bet I could cleave the head from your body with my greatsword before you could get me with a lightning bolt," or, my personal favorite, "Onmund, if your magic can't hunt for dinner, what use are you?" 

   And though that bow on her back is always present, and she's not exactly a student of Destruction, she's never once espoused the benefits of a tangible weapon as opposed to the magic in my hands. I don't need to be a weapon toting warrior to get her attention.

   "Angel!" I say as she comes through the gates. "It's been weeks! How are you?" She returns my wide smile, but mine fades as I see who's accompanying her. Oh look, a weapon toting warrior. "Who's your friend?" I ask, trying to keep my tone light. I'm not sure that I succeed. "He doesn't look like much of a mage." She laughs heartily.

    "He's not. I doubt he could find enough Magicka in him to light a candle." My smile returns to my face. "Onmund, this is Vilkas. Vilkas, this is Onmund." Vilkas nods his head at me and folds his arms.  
  


    "Mage." I raise an eyebrow at him.

    "Warrior," I say in the same tone. Angel turns to him and glares.

    "His name is Onmund, Vilkas." Vilkas drops his arms to his sides and tries again. 

    "Sorry, Onmund. I meant no insult. I have never been around magic users before, but I am attempting to... broaden my horizons." Angel rewards this speech with a smile before turning back to me.

    "So, what have I missed around here?" she asks.

    "Not much. J'zargo is trying to rework that disaster of a flame cloak spell he gave you. The one that set you on fire, remember?" She shudders.

    "Don't remind me." I chuckle.

    "So I guess you won't be volunteering to test the new ones? Right, I'll take that glare as a no. Tolfdir lost his research notes again, but at least he's not claiming sabotage by Faralda, which is what Nikya does every time something goes wrong." This earns me a laugh she quickly tries to stifle. "Oh, and Urab gro-Shub has been complaining daily that you're not back with those books from Fellglow Keep yet." She rolls her eyes.

    "Of course he has. Well, this is his lucky day. I'm here to return them and catch Drevis's lecture before heading back out." My heart sinks when she says she won't be staying, but, then again, she never does. 

    "Makes sense that you'd stay for Drevis," I say, hiding any and all disappointment. "How's that invisibility spell coming along?"

    "You can turn yourself invisible?" asks Vilkas incredulously. She turns to answer him, but I beat her to it.

    "Oh yes. She hasn't told you? Angel here is becoming quite the expert in the School of Illusion."

    "And what school do you study, boy?" he asks with amusement. I open my hand palm up and conjure a flame, causing Vilkas to step back in surprise and reach for his sword. I bet I can fry you before you can reach me, I think.

    "Destruction," I say with a smile instead. Angel bursts out laughing.

    "Ah, Vilkas. You have a long way to go yet. Onmund, I need to go deliver these books. Save me a spot at the lecture?"

    "Of course," I respond with a smile.

    "Wonderful! Vilkas," she says, turning to him, "you can come to the lecture if you'd like, or you can wait here in the courtyard. Hell, you can even head down to the tavern and get drunk. Either way, it's going to be a few hours." She heads towards the Hall of the Elements.

    "Well then Vilkas," I say, "will you be joining us in the lecture hall?" His silent glare is his response. "Right then, have fun at the mead hall," I say with a smile before heading the same direction Angel went. She may have brought the warrior, but she'll be spending the next several hours with the mage. I think I won this round.

  


  


    I spend the afternoon in the local tavern, sampling their mead. It's obvious that mage boy is in love with her. I wonder if it's as obvious with me. Do I have the same lovelorn expression when she says she's not staying? Do I stumble over my words? Do I try to prove my superiority to every male in the vicinity? The answer to all these questions, of course, is yes. There must be one of us in every city and village she's visited in Skyrim, wondering when she'll be back again as she rides away without a backwards glance. It's early evening when she comes to collect me and we head out to collect our horses.

    "So, where to now?" I ask as we saddle our mounts.

    "I'm going to let you pick. Either we go to Snow Veil Sanctum and meet with the leader of the Thieves Guild to hunt down our traitor, or we go to Volunruud to get the details for my next assassination contract." I look at her in shock.

    " _Those_  are our options?"

    "You wanted to see my life," she says unapologetically, "I'm showing you my life." The happy and light-hearted Angel from the Mage's College is gone, replaced by the hard-eyed, tough as stone warrior I've become accustomed to. As we turn our horses towards Snow Veil Sanctum I wonder if there's a single one of us lovelorn fools who really knows who she is at all.

  


  



	11. Brynjolf's Jealousy

   "I don't care what Mercer said! The lass didnt do it."

   "And how would you know?" asks Vex.

   "Because I know her," I respond. I realize that response doesn't carry any weight with the others, but it's true. I've been studying her for months now, and I'm well past the point of claiming it's because of the puzzle. She may lie, cheat, steal, and kill, but she doesn't betray. It's an important distinction to make. Vex scoffs.

  
   "I don't think you know anything at all. I think you're so infatuated with the Dragonborn it's blinded you to what the Imperial wench really is," says Vex. I managed to hide my surprise, but just barely. I didn't realize anyone knew. When I meet Vex's gaze I see something I haven't before.

    "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Vex?" She attempts to laugh, but is cut short by something she sees over my shoulder.

    "Looks like that's the second thing you're wrong about today," she says. I turn to see Angel coming in from the Ragged Flagon, accompanied by not only Karliah, but by Vilkas too. My blood boils while I try to keep my cool. I guess I don't really know her after all. I stride towards her with my dagger out, Vex and Delvin falling in behind me.

    "You'd better have a damn good reason for being here with this murderer," I say, anger radiating from every part of me. When she sees the dagger in my hand the ever-alert look in her eye changes, but not to what I'm expecting. There's no determination, thrill, or smugness there. Instead I see anger to match my own, and a small undercurrent of betrayal. I've never seen her look betrayed before, because to be betrayed you first have to trust someone. By the Nines, what have I done?

   "Please, put away your weapons so we can talk," says Karliah. "I have proof you've all been mislead." I sheathe my dagger as quickly as I can, trying to erase the memory that I pulled it out on Angel to begin with. The look on her face says it won't be that easy. Karliah pulls out Gallus's journal and proves what I've known since yesterday when Mercer told us Angel betrayed us: he's a liar. 

   Vilkas taps Angel on the shoulder and she gestures for him to put his weapon away. He does, but not before sending me a threatening look. Normally I would take great pleasure in making him look the fool in front of Angel, but at the moment I think he could slit the throat of any thief in the guild and she'd still prefer him to me.

   Delvin and I open the vault to find exactly what Karliah said we would- it's all gone. Every last piece of gold has been stolen by Mercer. Vex pulls her dagger.

  
    "I'll kill the son of a bitch," she says.   
  


    "Calm down girl. We need to keep our cool," I tell her.

  
    "Wonderful advice," says Angel before turning on her heel and leaving the vault. Vilkas hesitates a second, giving me a wink and a smirk before following after her. For a moment I wish I was an assassin instead of a thief. I send Vex and Delvin back into the tavern to proceed with business as usual before walking over to Mercer's former desk where Angel is waiting.

  
    "I need to talk to you," I say.

  
    "So talk," she says, her expression not changing a bit. The smirk returns to Vilkas's face.

  
    "Vilkas, I need you to go wait in the tavern," I say. He gives a short laugh.

  
    "That's not going to happen," he says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

  
    "Why did you bring him in here at all?" I ask Angel, starting to lose my temper. I hate the detached look on her face, as if I no longer matter.

  
    "Funny thing that," she says. "I tried to get him to stay in the tavern, but he had heard Karliah say there might be trouble. I laughed, told him there's no way Brynjolf would ever pull a weapon on me. Looks like he was right and I was wrong." She looks at Vilkas with a slightly amused expression on her face. "I owe you a pint." He grins at her in return.

  
    "I'll hold you to that."

  
    "Angel, just let me-" I start, but she cuts me off.

  
    "All I need from you right now is the location of Mercer's place." I sigh. There's no way I'm going to get through to her right now. 

  
    "Riftweald Manor, right next to the Temple of Mara here in Riften." She's turning to go when I say, "Please be careful, Lass. It's the last place in the world I want to send you right now." Her expression doesn't change beyond a minor lift of her eyebrows.

    "I'll be fine," she says, resuming her walk away.

  
    "Of course you will Shield Sister! You have me at your back," proclaims Vilkas as he walks with her. She gives him an amused smile and rolls her eyes. Mara, help me fix this.

  


  
    I'm waiting in the corridor behind the cabinet in the Ragged Flagon with the door slightly ajar when she returns a few hours later. She's heading straight for me with Vilkas in tow when Vex and Delvin step into their path. 

  
    "Can I help you?" asks Angel. She doesn't seem amused.

  
    "You know the rules," says Vex, gesturing to Vilkas.

  
    "I don't recall anyone stopping me from bringing him in before."

  
    "That's because we weren't out here," replies Vex with attitude.

  
    "And why was that? Oh yes, I remember. It was because you were waiting in the cistern to ambush me," says Angel with equal attitude. Vex starts to speak again, but Delvin shushes her.

  
    "And we're sorry about that, we really are, but try to look at it from our point of view. In you stroll with the murderer of our former guild master. Would you have done any different?" She seems to think it over for a moment before giving a begrudging nod.

  
    "No, I wouldn't have. Vilkas, stay here." He gives her a surprised look and I hope against hope that we have a repeat of the Vorstag performance.

  
    "Are you certain Harbinger? These two can't stop me if you want me to accompany you." Alas, it seems Vilkas is smarter than Vorstag was. She gives him a smile.

  
    "Vilkas, do you really think there's anyone in there that could kill me before I could kill them?" He returns her smile.

    "I'll be at the bar, drinking that pint you owe me." I quickly close the false back to the cabinet and retreat farther into the hall as she approaches.

    "Brynjolf," she says, stopping when she sees me. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that display out there, would you?"

  
    "I don't know what you're talking about Lass," I say, feigning innocence. In reality I had to bribe Vex and call in a favor from Delvin.

  
    "Right, of course not. Here," she says as she tosses a parchment at me. I catch it but don't open it. "That's where Mercer is headed." I don't break eye contact.

  
    "That's it? That's all you have to say? I've never known you to hold your tongue before Lass, have you lost it somewhere?" That puts a spark of fire in her eyes. Good. I'd rather have her angry at me than feel nothing at all.

  
    "What do you want me to say Brynjolf? You pulled a weapon on me based on someone else's word," she says, starting to walk by me. I step into her path.

  
    "You told Delvin and Vex you would have done the same," I say, not bothering to lie about eavesdropping.

  
    "No, I told them I would have done the same _to them_. If you had shown up with Karliah I would have trusted you enough to speak before going for my bow." There's that word, trust. One she doesn't use often.

    "Angel, I'm so sorry," I say, reaching up a hand to touch her face. She takes a step back. "When I saw you walk in with not just Karliah, but Vilkas, I-"  


    "Forgiven, Brynjolf," she says, cutting me off with the same tone of voice and false smile she used on Vorstag. I hate that smile.  


    "I know you're upset-"  


    "I'm not upset," she interrupts me again. "I've just learned my lesson." That doesn't sound good. This situation is slipping quickly out of my control.  


    "Angel-"  


    "I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this Brynjolf. You're just one of my contacts from the Thieves Guild, nothing more," she says. My entire body stiffens, which she takes advantage of and steps around me. I turn to see her walking away without a backwards glance.  


    "Angel, I love you," I blurt out. As soon as the words are out of my mouth I know they're true. I also know she's not ready to hear them, but they're the only chance I have to stop her from leaving me for good. She pauses mid step.  


    "Then I'll add you to the list," she says without turning around.  


    "What list is that?" She glances over her shoulder at me.  


    "The list of lovelorn fools who have no idea who I really am." She faces forward again and heads for the cistern, leaving me alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's a rotten way to end the chapter, so I'm publishing the next one at the same time. Be warned though, chapter 12 is mature!


	12. Brynjolf's Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up exactly where 11 left off, but it's definitely mature!

   Similar to the last time we were alone in this hall, I snap. I step towards her, grab her arm, and spin her so she's facing me. I press her up against the wall and step into her so that my thigh is between her legs, pinning her in place. She looks surprised, but she could have slit my throat twice already and she hasn't made a move for her dagger. 

    "That is bullshit!" I say. She seems to have gone mute, so I come up with a better use for her mouth. I press my lips to hers, slipping my tongue into her mouth, taking control of it. She responds, her tongue dueling with mine. This is no gentle kiss, but one powered by months of built up emotions. I don't pull back until we're both panting. "I know you better than any person in Skyrim.

    "Liar," she accuses, her eyes flashing heat that's equal parts lust and anger.

    "Aye, at times lass. But not tonight." I press my thigh between her legs a bit more firmly and hear her moan softly. I move to kiss her again, but she grabs my hair and forces my gaze to hers. 

    "Prove it," she says. This is the moment of truth. Do I truly know her or am I another foolish man professing love without knowing more than the face she chooses to show me? I give her a wicked grin.

    "Gladly." I lick my way up her jawline until I reach her ear. I suck and nibble on the lobe for a few seconds before whispering, "You were orphaned at nine and sent to Honorhall Orphanage." Her body stiffens in surprise, not the effect I'm going for. So before she can put up her guards I kiss her fiercely, until her body is warm and relaxed again. When she starts to ride my thigh I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. Now every time she moves my hard shaft rubs up against her soft v. I break from her lips and press kisses to her neck while I start to unbuckle her armor.

    "At twelve you escaped with Grelod's dagger and lived off the land for nine years." Instead of letting her focus on what I'm saying I start to suck on the skin where her neck meets her shoulder, leaving a purplish mark. She turns her head to the side to give me better access. I finish with her armor only to find she's wearing an undershirt. Damn it!

    "So you know who I was," she pants. "That doesn't mean you know who I am." I pull away from her neck.

    "Oh ye of little faith Lass. I'm getting there." But before I can continue I hear voices heading towards us from the cistern. She looks in that direction and I can tell she's seconds from pushing me away and pretending this never happened. Can't let that happen.

    "Hold on tight Lass," I say, but I don't wait for her to decide if she will or not. I kiss her to smother any objections, then quickly pull her against me and slip into the spare bedroom Vekel keeps here for the nights he doesn't make it home. I close the door and press her up against it, setting the lock with one hand without breaking our kiss. I turn towards the bed, but she pulls away.

    "Brynjolf, this is the Thieves Guild, that lock isn't going to keep anyone out." She pushes against me to be let down and I do, thinking that I've pushed her too far but not far enough at the same time, and now I've lost her for good. But she stops at the door, placing her hand over the lock. Her hand glows briefly as she concentrates, then she steps away from it and looks up at me. 

    "Alteration spell. Nobody's coming through that door without a key." I cross the room in two steps, lifting her back up and carrying her to the bed. "I believe you were going to prove that you know who I am now, weren't you?" She can form full sentences again. Time to change that.

    I lay her down on the bed, quickly removing my own armor and boots, leaving me in a pair of snug fitting leather breeches, similar to hers. From the looks she's giving as she scans my body it seems she approves. I might not have the bulk of a warrior, but I have the definition of a thief. I tug off her boots and kneel between her legs, pulling her up to me for a kiss. I lightly trace the outline of her breasts through her shirt, causing her to arch her back and breathe more heavily. That's more like it.

    "Six months ago you were arrested for killing a soldier who was invading your cabin. You missed your shot on the second one and he knocked you unconscious. That's what led to the events at Helgen." She's looking at me in shock.

    "I've never told anyone that story." I raise her arms above her head and pull off her shirt, then quickly unclasp her bra, revealing the most gorgeous, full breasts I've ever seen.

    "I know," I say, weighing them in my hands. "That was by far the hardest piece of information to come by." I duck my head and pull a nipple into my mouth.

    "Oh Gods," she gasps, leaning back on her hands and grabbing the blanket underneath us. I switch breasts, lightly pinching the one I abandoned. I glance up from my position to see her eyes closed and her head thrown back. I smile around her breast. It seems she's past the point of asking questions now. I guide her down to the bed and kiss down her stomach to her pants, pulling them off slowly while lightly kissing each newly exposed piece of skin. By the time I have them completely off she's trembling with desire. I move to hook my thumbs in her panties but she stops me.

    "I think... we should be... dressed... to match," she breathes.

    "Can't argue with that," I say, my own breathing heavy. I strip off my breeches and underclothes before returning to remove hers, kissing her inner thigh before slowly licking her slit from the bottom to the top.

    "Bryn!" she gasps, thrusting her pelvis against my mouth. 

    "You're an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood," I say before licking her again, pausing to circle her clit.

    "Half of Skyrim knows that," she manages to get out.

    "That's true," I concede. "But do they know you refuse to kill mothers or children?" I don't wait for an answer, instead entering her with my tongue, curling it against her walls before pulling it back out again. "Or that you specialize in the school of Illusion?" I push a finger inside of her and she clamps down on it. "Not to mention your children." I add another finger and start drawing them out then pushing them back in.

    "Bryn," she begs. I lean down and flick her clit with my tongue. Within seconds I feel her orgasm grip her as she bites her lip and rides my fingers. When the aftershocks stop I kiss my way up over her stomach and breasts to her mouth, lining my shaft up with her opening. She stops me and pulls away from my kiss.

    "Brynjolf, why did you pull a dagger on me?"

    "Jealousy," I say without hesitation. "I saw you bring Vilkas into the cistern and my emotions blocked all reasonable thought. It won't happen again." She seems to come to a decision and nods her head.

    "You won't get a third chance," she warns me.

    "I won't need one," I promise, pushing inside of her in one long thrust. She's so warm and wet and tight it's all I can do not to spill myself right there. I take a few deep breaths and then start to move, rolling my body over hers so that each time my hips roll forward I put pressure on her clit.

    "Now, let me tell you some things about me," I say as I move slowly and deliberately inside her. "I have wanted to do this to you since the moment I saw you step onto the Riften Marketplace five months ago." I start to circle my hips, causing delicious frictions in new areas. "And since that time I've taken no other woman to my bed." Her walls are starting to clamp down harder. "I've learned all I can about you to dismiss what I feel as curiosity." I start to move faster. "But... it's not," I gasp. "Angel, I'm in love with you." I feel myself start to go over the edge, so I lean down and latch onto one of her nipples, pulling her breast into my mouth. She starts to yell my name as her inner walls pulse around me. I arch my back and whisper hers as we come apart together. Afterwards I collapse on top of her, my face resting the crux of her shoulder as she plays with my hair.

    "Bryn, if you wanted me so much, why'd you always turn down a tumble?" I roll to my side and prop my head up, looking down at her. 

    "Because I'm not one of your mercenaries that you can fire. And I'm not one of your warriors that will follow orders and return home when you tell me to. I wanted to win your heart and mind before I took your body, but I'm done waiting." Her body stiffens.

    "Brynjolf, I-"

    "Stop, let's not worry about it tonight lass. Let's just get a good night's sleep and tackle the world again in the morning." She turns so her back is facing me and I pull her into me until her body is flush with mine. I've shown my cards before they were ready to be played, but I didn't have a choice. I just hope she's still here in the morning.

  


  



	13. Everyone's Morning After

   I try to sneak out of bed without waking Brynjolf, but it proves to be impossible. I've no sooner managed to roll quietly to my back than I find his blue eyes staring down at me.

    "Trying to sneak out of bed, lass?" he asks with a smile.

    "That would prove an exercise in futility, wouldn't it?" He laughs.

    "Aye, that it would lass." He leans down and kisses me softly. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, there's work to be done." He slips out of bed and gets dressed while I attempt not to ogle his body too obviously. He glances over and grins when I turn my head away too quickly. What is wrong with me? I've got to regain control of this situation.

    "Brynjolf, about last night-"

    "Sorry lass, can't talk now. I have important things to do. We'll speak of it another time." He finishes with his armor and sits on the corner of the bed, putting his hand on my leg. "I know your first instinct is to run as far and as fast away from me as you can, but please keep in mind we still have a homicidal former Guild Master to track down." Damn him. I guess my impromptu visit to Solstheim is canceled. My thoughts must show on my face because he laughs before dropping a kiss on my cheek and heading for the door.

    "Um, Angel? Care to un-alter this door and let me out?" I wrap the blanket snugly around myself before walking over and releasing my spell. "Much obliged," he says with a wink before slipping out the door. I need to remember to thank Tolfdir; that spell works like a charm. Even so, I can't believe I stayed the night in a place anyone could have the key to. Stupid, stupid, stupid. As I'm pulling on my armor to go look for Vilkas I realize, for the first time in a long time, I might just be in over my head.

  


  


    "Vilkas, it's probably time for us to head out," says a female voice, rousing me from my slumber. I wrap my arms around the naked form laying next to me.

    "Ah Angel, you are one grueling taskmaster." The body in my arms stiffens.

    "I hope for your sake that was a poor attempt at a nickname." I open my eyes to find an Imperial in my arms, but not the dark haired vixen I had hoped for. Staring back at me is the blond thief from the Ragged Flagon. Make that glaring back at me.

    "Vilkas?" says Angel's voice from outside the door.

    "Yes?" I call back without thinking.

    "Good," she says, stepping through the door. "Vekel told me you headed for the Bee and Barb last night-" she stops short at the sight of Vex next to me in bed. "He left out the part where you had company, however."

    "Well, as you can see, he does," says Vex, eyes flashing anger. I think she's a bit let down when all Angel does is laugh.

    "Calm down Vex, I'm not here to steal your man out of bed. Vilkas, I'm going to be busy with the Guild for awhile. I'll come find you when I need you." When she needs me. I'm starting to feel like Vorstag must have. When did I change from an honored Companion of Jorrvaskr to a hired hand at her beck and call? The answer comes swiftly: when I tried to involve myself in the parts of her life that have nothing to do with me. On a hunt, a raid, a mission to clear out some Drauger ruins, I'm her guy. But to waste away my days like some kind of milk drinker while she's busy doing something else- no.

    "Actually, Harbinger, I'm going to return to Jorrvaskr. If ever you need the help of a warrior, I will be by your side, but this sit and wait thing- well, let's just say I serve a better purpose as a member of the circle." She smiles at me warmly, as if she's proud of me for finding where I belong.

    "Of course, Vilkas. If I have need of  you, I know where to find you."

    "And I look forward to your return, Angel." With a nod and a wink she's gone, closing the door behind her.

    "Oh Gods, you're as obsessed with her as everyone else, aren't you?" says Vex, startling me. I had forgotten she was here.

    "I suppose I am," I confirm. I'm not giving up on her. Just because I don't fit into certain portions of her life doesn't mean I don't fit at all. It seems that is a lesson I had to learn for myself.

    "And yet she didn't even care that she found us in bed together." I can't hold back my laughter.

    "Is that why you spent the night, Vex? She insists no one is allowed to care who she takes to her bed, so refuses to care who others take to theirs. If you're looking to upset her for some reason, you'll have to find another way." The glare returns to her face as she gets out of bed and dressed in a huff. Huh. It seems I know a few things about Angel after all.

  


  


    She drops into the cistern in early afternoon and my palms start to sweat. My heart is racing and my nerves have caused me to re-read a sentence three times. I feel like a school boy with a crush. She seems to eye me warily and I pretend not to notice her. The only chance I have of her staying is to keep her off guard. She's expecting me to ask for a commitment, to ask for her to change, but I have no intention of doing either. Trying to force a commitment before she's ready to give it would cause her to refuse me outright, and, as for the other, I happen to like her the way she is. Or, rather, love. I've said it, I put it out there, I'm not going to take it back now. She makes her way over to the desk.

    "What? No Vilkas to protect you today lass?" A small smile flits across her face. 

    "It seems my warrior doesn't like being at my back and call. He's decided he is of more use at Jorrvaskr." Clever girl. Vilkas returns to where he belongs, thinking it was his idea all along, and she didn't need to say a word. "So, what have you found out about Mercer?" she asks, nodding her head at the parchment spread out across the desk.

    "He's after the Eyes of the Falmer. They're a pair of extremely valuable jewels, Gallus's pet project as it were. Have you heard of the Nightingales?"

    "Who hasn't?"

    "Well, turns out they're real. Mercer, Gallus, and Karliah were all members. She's waiting for us now at their temple. I stayed behind to escort you." And therefore send Vilkas home, but I don't say that part out loud. I gesture towards the ladder leading out of the cistern and we head towards it.

    "You didn't tell me the plan for Mercer," she says.

    "We're going to track him and kill him," I state evenly. She looks at me in surprise.

    "You've ordered his death?" I stop and face her.

    "He slit your throat and left you to bleed out in an old Nordic ruin. You bet your ass I ordered his death." A look of tenderness flashes across her features very briefly before she starts walking again. It's a step in the right direction. I climb up into the empty tomb first and pull her up after me. Before the trap door has completely shut behind us I have her up against the wall with my tongue in her mouth. It seems all our romantic moments start in this position. I guess that's what I can expect when trying to date a woman like Angel. I just can't let her pretend nothing has changed when, for me at least, everything has. When we finally come up for air I have her face cradled in my hands and am caressing her cheek with my thumb.

    "I missed you today," I say.

    "I missed you too," she says softly before a look of panic crosses her face. "I mean, you are quite good between the sheets," she says, aiming for nonchalance. I take a step back and pull the chain that opens the stairs to Riften. Now is not the time to push the issue.

  
   "What can I say lass? I've had a lot of practice," I say with a wink. Another emotion flashes over her face before disappearing entirely. Jealousy. I try not to grin, covering it with a whistle as we head out of town. So far I'm very much enjoying keeping Angel off guard.   



	14. Nocturnal's Nightingales

   It's a short trip outside Riften to the Nightingale Hall, so we don't bother with the horses. It takes us an hour on foot, an hour Brynjolf spends whistling jovially and I spend trying to figure out what in the hell is wrong with me. In the five years that I've been taking men to my bed I've never cared about their partners before or after me. So why should I care about Brynjolf's? I obviously care for Brynjolf, I'll freely admit it. At least to myself. Lying to yourself is stupid and dangerous and I won't do it. However, caring for him doesn't equal loving him, and it sure as hell doesn't mean changing my life for him. Though, he hasn't asked me to. He hasn't asked for anything, really.

    "Angel," says the man in question, interrupting my thoughts.  
  


    "Hmm?" I say, looking up and taking in our surroundings. 

    "We're here," responds Brynjolf, gesturing to the crevice we've found ourselves in. It's a small slice cut out of the mountain, barely worthy of notice.

    "Are you sure?" I say. "It doesn't look like much."

    "Would you expect the Daedric Prince of Enigma to advertise her whereabouts?" asks Karliah, stepping out from the shadows. "Follow me," she says, walking towards the rock face. I raise an eyebrow at Brynjolf. He shrugs his shoulders.

    "I'm just as puzzled as you, lass," he says before a wicked grin steals over his features. "Though if you're feeling scared you can come stand close to me. I promise to protect you." I scoff and he laughs. 

    "Are we to become Nightingales, then?" I ask Karliah, studiously ignoring our third companion.

    "That is my hope, yes," she responds, somehow opening the rock face in front of us and going through the door that was concealed behind it. We follow closely on her heels as she leads us to an armory and tells us to don the Nightingale armor. That grin is on Brynjolf's face again and he wastes no time stripping off his clothes. Meanwhile, my eyes waste no time feasting on the view. The man's body is amazing. He's all carved muscle and definition, without the overwhelming bulk of a warrior. He clears his throat, but instead of snapping my gaze to his face I let it meander up his body until I reach his eyes. He gives me a wink and I find myself smiling at him in return, memories of what that body can do entering my mind.

    "If you two wouldn't mind, we're in a bit of a hurry," Karliah says.

    "Right, sorry," I respond, quickly changing into the Nightingale armor. It fits like a second skin and once Karliah is convinced I have it on correctly she turns and starts down a long hallway. Before I can take a step to follow after her I feel Brynjolf pressed against my back.

    "You know lass, though I prefer you dressed in nothing at all, those leathers are a close second," he whispers in my ear before brushing past me and following Karliah. I briefly admire the way the leather hugs his backside before remembering I'm supposed to be following her too. I lengthen my stride in an attempt to catch up. 

    "So, how do we go about this oath?" I ask, trying to distract myself from thoughts of a certain red headed thief. 

    "It's quite simple, really," responds Karliah. "Nocturnal will make you a Nightingale and allow you to use your abilities for whatever you choose, and in exchange you agree to serve her both in life and in death." I struggle not to laugh. If she wants to collect on my soul she'll have to get in line. I believe I've already bartered it to Hircine and Hermaeus Mora. Well, I suppose selling it a third time won't make much of a difference.

    "I'm in," I say, not bothering trying to keep the smile off my face since we're all masked.

    "If it means the end of Mercer Frey, so am I," chimes in Brynjolf. So in we go to the decaying room of worship for Nocturnal. Karliah summons her, and while dealing with Daedric Lords is old hat to me, Brynjolf's eyes seem to envelope his face. Karliah offers the deal and Nocturnal accepts it. All very tame as far as Daedra are concerned.

    "Well, now that's over with let's go hunt down Mercer," I say, heading back the way we came. Brynjolf grabs me by the arms and spins me back to face him.

    "Not so fast lass. We may know where he's going, but it will still take him weeks to get there."

    " _Weeks_?" I say in frustration.

    "Yes, weeks. He'll know we'll have lookouts in every outpost on the main roads, so he'll have to resort to traveling through the wilderness to get there. Karliah is heading there now to keep watch, but it wouldn't do us any good to all arrive early. We can't get in without the Skeleton Key, and he'd see a group of us waiting for him from a mile away." I run my hands through my hair.

    "And what are we supposed to do in the meantime Bryn?" I vent.

    "In the meantime I need to talk to you about the guild," he says. That takes me by surprise.

    "What about the guild?" I ask.

    "We need a new Guild Master, lass. And I think it should be you," replies Brynjolf.

    "Me?" I say in disbelief. "There's no way. It should be you, Bryn, everyone knows that."

    "I've been at this a long time lass. I'm good at what I do, maybe even the best, but I'm no leader. I don't want to be. But you, Angel, you're a natural born leader. People can't help but follow you. And you're what this guild needs." Sometime during this speech he stepped towards me and removed my mask along with his own, his hand now cupping my cheek.

    "I...I don't know what to say," I reply. And it's the truth. I feel like I haven't been able to get my bearings since I woke up this morning. While I've collected my share of titles, Guild Master isn't one I ever thought to number among them. Brynjolf gives me his wry grin.

    "Well, we've still got some errands to run before your coronation, so don't go getting sentimental on me now." I take a step away from him.

    "We?" I ask with my eyebrow arched.

    "Well, I was hoping we. I need to be with you when you take down Mercer, and I was hoping, with Vilkas gone, that I could accompany you until then." The more I think over his proposition the more I realize it's perfect. I can travel with Brynjolf for a few weeks, get this silly infatuation out of my system, and move on. But first...

    "All right, Brynjolf, you can accompany me. I suppose out of everyone in Skyrim you're the one least likely to be shocked by what you might see. But before we go any farther, I need you to know I am not now nor do I ever plan to be wearing an Amulet of Mara. I will gladly share a bedroll with you, but my body is all I'm offering. Do you accept my terms?" I ask. Brynjolf steps forward with a smile on his face and wraps his arms around my waist.

    "Ah, my Angel. Of course not," he says, immediately leaning down to kiss me, thus cutting off any retort I might have made. When he finally lets me up for air I've lost all train of thought. "Lass, I told you last night that I love you. Did you truly think we'd just pretend that didn't happen?" Yes, actually, I had. Or at least I'd hoped. "I'm not in this for just your body, though I'm certainly not giving that up anytime soon. No, lass, my aim is to claim all of you."

    "I could just refuse to bed down with you," I threaten.

    "Aye, that you could, but we both know you won't. I'm underneath your skin lass, you can't just ignore that," counters Brynjolf. And damn him, but he's right.

    "I won't hand myself over to you on a silver platter," I state, though it doesn't sound as firm to my ears as I want it to. Brynjolf smiles.

    "I'd be disappointed if you did," he responds. "So, let the games begin." He pulls my body flush against his, kissing me soundly once again. And, for the second time today, I'm pretty sure I'm in over my head.


	15. Vorstag's Redemption

    "Let me guess, another ale?" asks Hroki, the waitress at the Silver Blood Inn, with a laugh. I answer her mirth with a glare, but that doesn't seem to bother her. She just shoots me a grin and scampers off to get my drink. I've lost track of how long I've been back in Markarth, spending my days and nights in the same inn where Angel found me to begin with. I haven't taken a contract since I've been back, I haven't needed to with all the gold I made traveling with the Dragonborn.

    I suppose I could petition the Jarl to buy one of those mansions on the hill, settle down here in Markarth, but I won't. What's the point? Hroki comes back with my ale and I take a large swig of it. I need to do something besides drink my life away. What about joining the companions? I laugh out loud at the thought, drawing some concerned looks from the other patrons. Vilkas would sooner run me through than let me join his club. That's the best part of not being with Angel anymore. I no longer have to pretend to play nice with Vilkas or-    

    "Vorstag! There you are lad. I've been looking for you." I turn to see Brynjolf walking towards me and groan. You have got to be kidding me. He takes a seat next to me at the bar and signals for a drink. "I need your help," he says quietly. I scoff.

    "My help? And please tell me, oh Master of the Thieves Guild, why I should help you?" He blinks at me.

    "I'm not Guild Master, Angel is, or at least soon will be. And the help isn't for me, it's for her." Hroki brings Brynjolf his ale, fluttering her eyelashes at him, hoping to catch his attention. He just nods his dismissal to her and turns to face me.

    "What do you mean, Angel needs help?" I ask, my heart beating wildly in my chest. He sighs.

    "She's been arrested by the city guards and thrown into Cidna Mine," says Brynjolf, taking a long pull from his drink.

    "Cidna Mine? That's a life sentence. They can't do that, Angel is a Thane of Markarth," I protest.

    "Aye, I know that lad. But it appears not even Thanes are above charges of conspiracy against the city." I suddenly can't get enough air into my lungs.

    "Conspiracy against the city?" I manage to get out.

    "Yeah, something about the damn Forsworn," says Brynjolf, taking another drink. Oh Angel, what have you gotten yourself into?

    "Forsworn?" I ask with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

    "Do you plan on repeating every word that comes out of my mouth? Aye, the Forsworn." I scowl at him.

    "And how did she get into this situation in the first place?" I ask accusingly. "There's no way a troop of guards could take down the both of you." Brynjolf has the decency to look away.

    "Angel said she had an errand to run real quick, and since we don't have a base of operations in Markarth yet I thought I'd put out some feelers. She went one way and I went another." I scoff at him and he glowers at me. "What was I to do, hmm? Trail after her when she'd made it clear she wanted some space?"

    "I would have," I challenge. He smirks at me.

    "Maybe that's why you were sent home and I now warm her bed." I clench my jaw and try to fight the rage rising up in me. Brynjolf sighs and rubs his hands across his face. "Look, lad, this is not the time for a pissing contest. I need to get her out and I need to know if you're going to help me. If not then I've a message to send to Jorrvaskr." My eyebrows raise in surprise.

    "You're going to call on Vilkas? Surely the two of you must hate each other nearly as much as the two of us." His eyes harden.

    "My pride is nothing compared to Angel's safety." I give him a nod and push away from the bar, my once treasured ale long since forgotten.

    "Neither is mine," I say, walking towards the door. He quickly pays his tab and joins me.

    "Where are we going?"

    "To see Nepos the Nose," I say, navigating the streets in the moonlight. He looks at me incredulously.

    "What kind of name is 'the Nose'?" I shrug.

    "His." As we approach the house, however, it's only to find the front door wide open and guards milling about.

    "Vorstag!" one of them calls out as we approach. "What are you doing here?" Though I've long since sobered up I slur my words and walk a bit tipsy.

    "Nepos owes me money," I proclaim with a  stagger. "I'm here to collect."

    "Then you'll have to try collecting from his corpse, he's dead," he responds with a wrinkle of his nose. "By the eight, Vorstag, lay off the mead." He turns his back on us, immediately forgetting our presence. Or should I say my presence. Though I'm sure the thief was by my side mere moments before he seems to have vanished from sight.

    "Well it seems that lead will get us nowhere," says Brynjolf, materializing from the shadows of the building. "Now what?"

    "Now we go pay a visit to Thonar."

    "What does Thonar Silverblood have to do with this?" I give a humorless laugh.

    "Everything." I can't help the smirk I send his way. "It seems you don't know everything after all, Brynjolf." He glares back at me.

    "I already told you, we don't have a network in Markarth yet. Though  _that_  will change quickly after this," he grumbles.

    "So Angel's taking over as Guild Master, is she?" I ask, trying for nonchalance. He gives me a curious look.

    "She will be, quite soon," he replies. I give a short laugh, an actual one, devoid of it's typical recent bitterness, and shake my head.

    "Another title to add to the list."

    "Aye, and she's earned every one," he tells me firmly. I snap out of whatever small moment of pleasure overtook me and nod my head. I need to remember I'm no longer her bedmate, her friend, or even her acquaintance. In fact, if I were to run into her today she'd probably insist I call her a title, instead of insisting that I don't. We're climbing the steps to the Treasury House now and I hold out an arm to stop Brynjolf from entering.

    "I realize you're used to getting out of problems with your silver tongue, but this will go much faster if you let me do it my way." He gestures towards the door.

    "After you." I push open the doors and walk in like I own the place. I raise my hand to silence the girl at the front desk, ignoring her protests that they're closed, and head directly to Thonar's rooms in the back. He looks up in surprise when the door opens, which quickly turns to outrage when he sees who's coming through it.

    "What is the meaning of this?" he demands, his brows wrinkled together in anger. I don't even pause in my steps towards him.

    "Hello Thonar," I say, reaching him. I place one hand on his shoulder, using the other to grab his arm, wrenching it up behind his back and slamming him face first into the table. He sputters beneath me and I hear Brynjolf laughing. I turn my head to see him leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and chuckling.

    "I like your way, lad. It looks very stress relieving." I don't fight the grin that spreads across my face.

    "It is," I agree.

    "What do you want, Vorstag?" Thonar manages to get out. I turn back to him and bring my face close to his, taking pleasure in his flinch.

    "The Dragonborn has been locked up in Cidna Mine. I want to know how to break her out."

    "Impossible, there is no way out of Cidna Mine." I lift his head and slam it back into the table. Thonar whimpers against the pain.

    "Wrong answer. Care to try again?" I ask casually. Brynjolf chuckles again and Thonar seems to notice him for the first time.

    "Brynjolf! Are you truly going to just stand there and let him do this to me? Stop him, or I'll destroy you and your precious little guild. I'll make certain you thieves never gain a foothold in Markarth." Brynjolf detaches himself from the door and strolls over, crouching down so that he's eye level with the man on the table.

    "You've taken from me the only thing I value more than gold, Thonar.  _Of course_  I'm going to let him continue. In fact, if you have any smarts left at all you'll tell Vorstag here what he wants to know before I slit your throat myself." My eyebrows have risen during his short speech.

    "More than gold, huh?" His gaze flicks to mine and holds it.

    "Yes," he says, unashamed. I twist Thonar's arm farther up his back.

    "Fine!" he yells. "Fine! There's a back tunnel full of ruins leading to the mine. You'll have to fight through the guards, but you can retrieve her that way." I step back and let Thonar up, shaking his hand once he's back on his own feet.

    "Much obliged, my friend," I say with a smile before turning and walking out the door, Brynjolf beside me.

    "You do realize he meant it, don't you? He'll do everything in his power to block your guild," I say as we make our way to the ruins entrance across from the Hall of the Dead. Brynjolf laughs.

    "He can try, but my guess is Angel has enough power to match him. And even if she doesn't, I don't care. Getting her out of there means more to me than the guild ever could."

    "Do you love her?" I ask, my heart in my throat.

    "Yes," he replies without hesitation as we reach the entrance we were looking for. "But as far as I know, that makes me one of many." He puts all his weight into pushing open the heavy ruin doors, slipping through them quickly. I follow behind him, freezing when I hear voices.

    "You betraying bitch!" I hear Angel laugh and it brings a smile to my face. I've missed that sound.

    "Ah, Madanach, for me to  _betray_  you I would have had to be loyal to you at some point. I wasn't. What I did was  _lie_. At least until we retrieved my bow. Thank you for that." I move forward quietly, peaking around a ruined wall to see her with her bow drawn and aimed at a group of angry looking Forsworn.

    "Come now, Imperial," says the one she called Madanach. "Can't we agree that the Nords are the true enemy here?" I can tell she's done playing with them. Her stance changes, hardens somehow, along with her eyes.

    "Did you truly think I'd help you kill a swatch through Markarth? The streets are full of innocent women and their children, and your track record shows you wouldn't hesitate to kill them. I won't let you destroy their lives as you've done to so many others." Madanach's face hardens to match hers.

    "And you think you alone are enough to stop the lot of us?"

    "Probably," says Brynjolf, stepping away from our cover and towards Angel. "But she won't have to." A smile spreads across her face though she keeps her gaze trained on the men in front of her.

    "Bryn," she says warmly. "I was wondering what was taking you so long."

    "Sorry lass," he says, taking up position beside her. "I had to stop and find help."

    "Hello again, Dragonborn," I say, moving towards her other side. Her eyes flash surprise for an instant before resuming their amused glint.

    "Vorstag too? Well, well, well, we should have this cleaned up and be home in time for dinner."

    "It's well past time for dinner, love," says Brynjolf.

    "Is it?" she responds, false concern in her tone. "That's too bad. Perhaps we can all go out for sweetrolls for breakfast then." Apparently attempting to find us distracted, once of the Forsworn moves towards us. Before he can so much as blink he's pinned to the wall across the room by an arrow through his eye. Angel smiles and notches another one.

    We make short work of the remaining Forsworn and only minutes later Angel is retrieving her prized dragonbone arrows from the bodies while Brynjolf and I clean our weapons of the blood. He turns to me while she crosses the room to retrieve the one pinning the dead body to the wall and extends his hand. I take it and we shake.

    "Thank you for your help, lad." I squeeze his hand just a little bit tighter.

    "Don't start thinking we're friends now, thief. I didn't do this for you."

    "Then allow me to thank you for it instead," comes Angel's feminine voice as she lays a small, warm hand on my arm. I swallow hard and meet her gaze, staring into the grey-blue eyes I've found myself lost in so many times before.

    "You're welcome, Dragonborn." A small smile quirks the side of her mouth.

    "I thought I told you to call me Angel."


	16. Honor of the Companions

"Well done, Njada," I tell the Nord woman, handing over her reward. The look on her face remains unimpressed. 

"Of course it was," she says, snatching the bag of gold and walking away. I sigh. She may be unpleasant, but she's a fine warrior. 

"Vilkas!" calls my brother from across the mead hall. "This courier has a message for you."

"Then take it from him!" I call back. "I'll get to it when I can."

"Tried that," he says, sounding bored. "He won't hand it over to anyone but you." I groan. No doubt it's from another noble, desperate that we hunt down their stolen candlesticks. 

"I can't!" protests the courier, trying to sound strong and failing. "The Dragonborn gave me strict instructions and she's my best paying customer." 

"Dragonborn?" I repeat, leaving my seat and striding towards them. The courier looks nervous, not that I blame him. A large warrior approaching as determinedly as I am would give most people pause. I snatch the missive out of his hand and turn away, the man himself quickly forgotten. I vaguely hear Farkas still talking to him as I tear open the letter. 

Vilkas-

Meet me behind the stables. Now.

-Angel

If Angel is in Whiterun I have no idea why she wouldn't just come up to Jorrvaskr herself. It must be something important. 

"Huh," says Farkas, reading over my shoulder, "it seems you're already late."

"Then I had better get going," I say with a wry grin. I try to puzzle out why we're meeting at the stables as I wind my way through Whiterun, but come up short. I know she trusts the Companions; she said as much when Vorstag betrayed her. She's not afraid of anything so I can't imagine she's actually hiding behind the stables. And even if she was, she certainly wouldn't call on another to come rescue her. She's far too independent for that. 

I quicken my pace as I exit the city, excited to see her again after the last month or so apart. When I enter the stable yards, however, the person waiting for me is not the one I expected. 

"Brynjolf," I say, not bothering to hide my displeasure. 

"Vilkas," he responds in much the same tone. "They're back here." He turns and heads to a hidden spot behind the building. They? I follow Brynjolf around the corner and spot Angel, her back to me, tending to Frost. I smile at the sight. It's been too long since I've seen her. 

"What? No drawn bow to greet the intruders?" I ask playfully. She shoots a grin at me over her shoulder. 

"No need. Bryn was keeping guard." Her words come easily but I don't miss the strain that's present in her body. My view expands and I realize she's not alone. A few feet from her is a Redguard woman brushing out a horse and two... children? My eyes widen. Angel's children? My gaze snaps back to her, now turned to face me, and I realize her smile looks tired. She's brought her secret children to Whiterun?

"What happened?" I ask, crossing to her. 

"Nothing good," she sighs. "Alesan, Sofie, come here please." The children, a boy and a girl, come to each side of her, each taking one of her hands. "This is Vilkas. He's part of the Circle, one of the leaders of the Companions." The boy, Alesan's, eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"You're a Companion?" he asks. I smile at him.

"That I am, boy. Though your Ma is the real leader of us. She's a very skilled fighter." 

His chest puffs with pride. "My mama is the best at everything." Angel laughs and ruffles his hair. I turn my smile on her daughter, trying to negate the scary warrior aura I usually wear with pride, but I'm surprised to see she's not afraid. She's got her head cocked to one side, studying me, measuring me somehow. I truly hope I am found worthy.

"Vilkas," says Angel, calling my attention back to her, "I need your help."

"Anything," I respond instantly. "What do you need?" She takes a deep breath.

"A dragon came to my manor looking for me. Instead he found my children and their steward, Rayya." She nods behind her at the Redguard woman. "I need answers that only the Greybeards will have, but I can't go get them until I know my children are safe." I nod. 

"Of course, Harbinger. I will protect them with my life." 

Angel shakes her head. "No, Vilkas, this is not the Harbinger asking you to swear an oath on your honor, to take on another duty. This is me, Angel, asking you to protect my children." There's a pleading element to her voice and I think this is the closest I've come to seeing the true Angel. A mother, desperate to protect her children. I understand what she's saying and nod again, this time more slowly.

"Of course, Angel. They will be safe with me," I tell her, holding her gaze. She straightens, the fleeting glance I had of the core of her quickly wiped from her face.

"Good. When all this is over I'll be moving them back to one of my estates and no one need be the wiser that the Dragonborn has children." My eyebrows raise slightly.

"Then how do we explain the two children running around Jorrvaskr?"

"They're your newest trainees," says Brynjolf from behind me. "Just like you and Farkas." I glare at him.

"Farkas and I were abandoned there by our father," I snarl. Brynjolf doesn't look impressed.

"And yet now the two of you are members of the Circle. So on a trip to Riften you stopped by the orphanage, found the two most promising children, and brought them back here to train."

"That plan will only work if they're actually promising with weapons. Are they?" 

Angel chuckles. "They are my children, Vilkas. What do you think?" 

I ponder this for a moment. "That could work, though none of the Companions will believe it. They'll know we had no such plans. Though if we can convince Farkas and Aela to confirm our story..." Angel is shaking her head.

"There's no need to keep this from the rest of the Companions. I trust my Shield Brothers and Sisters with this. Even the ones that aren't fond of me will keep them safe and secret for honor's sake alone." I'm sure the confusion I'm feeling is etched across my face.

"Then why didn't you just bring them to the hall yourself? You're the Harbinger, it would make perfect sense for you to be escorting new recruits." She takes a deep breath.

"Because I can't walk through the center of town and pretend not to be their mother. It's the only role I've ever had that I can't slip in and out of. It's in every move I make when I'm near them, every expression on my face, every breath I draw. I can't risk that." 

"All right," I say, determined not to dwell on the level of openness Angel just showed, "and how do we explain her?" I nod towards Rayya.

"Promising or no, Sofie and Alesan are still children and we are still a group of warriors. She's here to play nursemaid." It seems she's thought of everything.

"Right. Shall we get started then?" I ask. Angel nods then drops to her knees so she's eye level with her children. 

"Listen to me now. Vilkas is going to take you through the town and to the Companion's hall. People might stare but don't pay them any mind. I'll be following right after you, okay?" They both nod and she turns to me. "Okay. They're all yours." 

The children step away from her and to me without hesitation, no sign of the trauma they've been through recently. Good. She's raised them well. We leave the stables and start up the path to Whiterun.

"Keep in mind, children, that any harsh words spoken to you will be to keep up your cover. Companions are not gentle with our trainees," I tell them, trying to be comforting. Sofie laughs and my brow crinkles in confusion. "What?"

"You think because we are the Dragonborn's that we've had an easy life, that our Ma has always kept us safe." My confusion deepens. I saw the way she looked at these children. How could she ever have not taken care of them?

"Didn't she?" I ask.

"Ma found Sofie a year ago, living on the streets of Windhelm and selling flowers for food. She was half frozen by the time Ma finally got to her. She still gets real sick when it's cold." Alesan delivers this speech with no fuss, no hope of pity, just as another fact of life. 

"She found Ali at around the same time," cuts in Sofie, nudging her brother. "He was running supplies to the miners in an iron mine all day in exchange for a spot on the floor of an inn at night. He managed to sneak bites of the food he took them, enough to survive. All that time in the mines hurt his lungs though. Sometimes he breaks into coughing fits for no reason at all."

"But Mama found us both," says Alesan, taking her hand, "and we're a family now."

"Yeah," agrees Sofie. "But you don't need to worry about harsh words. I promise we've heard worse." 

Alesan grins at this sister. "Race you to the gate?" 

She grins back. "You're on!" And they're off, leaving myself and Rayya to follow behind.

"They're strong children," she says, addressing me for the first time. "They'll be fine."

 

I watch my children walk away with Vilkas and try to calm my nerves. I trust him to care for them, obviously or I won't be leaving them here, but I'm still disquieted. Since I rescued Sofie and Alesan I have done everything in my power to keep them safe and happy, but with that dragon showing up, finding my supposedly nonexistent children, things are quickly moving out of my control. And I hate it.

"They're strong children," says Bryn from behind me. "They'll be fine." I nod briskly.

"Of course they will." And I believe it. My children are survivors. What I'm worried about is what happens after this. What if someone discovers whose children they are? Will they ever be safe again? Or will someone with a vendetta against me use them to get to me?

"The orphanage in Riften has been paid off," says Brynjolf casually, as if reading my mind. "If anyone asks they lived there for years before the Companions took interest." My lips curve up in a smile. A woman could really fall in love with Bryn. Though not me, of course, no matter how many times he whispers it into my ear as we're falling asleep. I push those thoughts to the back of my mind- no time for them now.

"So, what now?" he asks.

"Now we wait five minutes and follow after them. I need to make sure they're settled before we move on."

"And where are we moving on to?"

"High Hrothgar. Where else? I need to know how to wipe these dragons off the face of the world." Brynjolf doesn't speak for long enough that I turn to face him. "What?"

"Have you forgotten about Mercer, lass?" Damn it. I had.

"My children come first," I tell him with a glare. A different man would simply agree with me and do as I say. Vilkas wouldn't be able to hear past the ringing of blood in his ears, calling for the death of all dragons. Vorstag would simply nod and do as I say, much simpler that way. Onmund- well, sweet Onmund would probably be so shocked by my life he'd hardly be able to do more than nod. But not Brynjolf. When I push he pushes back, which is why I both hate him and can't keep him off my mind.

"Angel, your children are safe here. They're protected by not only town defenses and guards but by the Companions themselves. Who, if anything I've heard about them is true, will fight to the last breath to keep them safe. And if things go south you know Rayya will take them and disappear. You need to think, lass. Mercer betrayed the guild and left you to bleed to death. He's only a few days out from Irkngthand and he needs to be stopped. Do you truly plan on letting the bastard live?" He's right. I hate it when he's right. I sigh.

"Fine. First we kill Mercer. Then we go to High Hrothgar. I need to get Sofie and Alesan back out of this city as soon as I can." He grins at me.

"That's my girl." 

I scowl. "I'm not your girl." 

He shrugs innocently. "Whatever you say. Shall we get your children settled?" He heads towards Whiterun, leaving me to continue my scowl at his back. I hate it when he's right.


	17. A Betrayal Repaid

Surly. If I had to pick one word to describe Angel at this moment it would have to be surly. Not that I blame her really. No matter the vengeance she swore on Mercer Frey, killing him isn't her first priority at the moment. Her children are.

Honestly, if Sofie and Alesan were in any immediate danger they'd be my first priority too, but, much as it pains me to say it, they are as safe as can be with Vilkas right now. Mercer, however, is set to slip through our fingers. That can't happen. He needs to die for what he's done.

Angel's barely spoken to me this entire trip to Irkngthand. I know she's mad. I also know she knows I'm right or we'd be in High Hrothgar right now. When you add up all the factors, this is the only way to go.

Mercer has the Skeleton Key, stolen from the Daedric Prince Nocturnal herself. She's not happy about that. Unless we return it the luck of the Thieves Guild is just going to continue to get worse and worse until we're destroyed all together. And although that's not high on Angel's list right now, it will be. I know it. 

How do I know it? Because I know whatever destiny the Dragonborn has, whatever it takes to destroy the dragons, I know she's going to do it. She's going to succeed, she's going to win. And when she does she'll want a functioning guild to return to. 

Then there's the fact that we pledged our souls to Nocturnal, and it would probably be a bad idea to make her upset by failing. I myself do not wish to look forward to an eternity of suffering. And believe me when I say that a Daedric Prince would be capable of causing it. Then again, perhaps I'll be the only one who ends up with Nocturnal after death. 

I was laying next to Angel one night after making love, whispering sweet nothings into her ear(the only time she'll allow it is when she's drifting off to sleep, otherwise I have a fight on my hands) when I mentioned I couldn't regret giving my soul to Nocturnal because it meant mine would be with hers. And she started to laugh.

She was obviously more awake than I thought- that one was a bit out on a limb, even for me- but her laughter still wouldn't have been the reaction I'd expected. Another lecture about how she doesn't belong to me, refusing to bed down together for a few days, a vain attempt to push me away, all what I could imagine. But not laughter. 

"Something funny, lass?" I asked, propping my head up on my hand and looking down at her.

Her eyes were full of mirth when they met mine. "Your soul might be headed for Nocturnal, Bryn, but I'm not sure mine is."

My brow crinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about? You made the same vows I did."

She giggled. "I also made that vow to Hircine when I became a werewolf and to Hermaeus Mora when I defeated Miraak. I figure when the time comes they can fight among themselves for me. Who knows? While they're distracted perhaps I'll slip right by them and into Sovengarde."

It was that night I decided I still have some Gods I need to sell my soul to. Whatever realm Angel ends up in is where I want to be. I don't think I could bear to part from her for eternity.

Which brings me to my most important point of why Mercer needs to die: he tried to kill her. He slit her throat and left her to bleed out in an ancient ruin. If not for Karliah I would have lost her without ever really having her. For that alone, Mercer's life is forfeit. 

Oh sure, there are other things. Complete betrayal of the guild, theft of all assets, murder of our former guild leader, framing of Karliah, the list goes on. But trying to destroy Angel, that's the one that matters most to me. 

Irkngthand is in view now, something that should bring relief, but I can instantly tell something's wrong. Namely, the bars that block the path are lowered and there's no way Karliah would be that sloppy.

Damn it. Mercer beat us here. 

I'm off my horse in a flash and begin the climb to the entrance, Angel at my side with her bow drawn. She didn't need to bother. We run into no resistance on our way up and the door that we should have no chance of getting past slides open easily.

The scene that greets us on the other side of the door, however, would have required her bow had we been present. Five bandits laid out around the campfire, their throats slit.

Angel kneels next to one of the bodies and checks for warmth. "Dead within the last hour. Mercer is close."

"Which means so is Karliah," I say, scanning the area.

"Then let's go." She attempts to stride past me but I grab her arm. 

"Caution, lass," I warn her. "This is an old Dwemer ruin. It's bound to be full of traps and sleeping sentry machines. If we go too fast we'll wake the whole damn place."

Angel lets out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Stealthy, but quick."

I nod and we head out. We actually make it all the way through the enormous first floor and descend into the Falmer infested passageways below before we find Karliah, stalking Mercer from a fair distance back. Smart lass. She'll not have been spotted. 

"I was starting to worry I'd have to do this myself," she says as we approach, not turning to face us.

"If I thought you capable of that I wouldn't be here," cuts Angel, slipping past her. She heads for the next room, a hallway exposed to the room below, enclosed from floor to ceiling with gold rails.

Karliah's brow furrows. "What's wrong with the Dragonborn?"

I grimace. "It's... a long story."

"Bryn!" comes Angel's fierce whisper from the the other room.

I'm by her side in an instant, peeking up over the edge of the balcony. "Is that-"

"Mercer," breathes Karliah from behind us. "And there's no direct route to him from here."

As we watch he disarms a trap, passes through, and then rearms it behind him. Then her turns and almost supernaturally looks straight at us. And smiles.

"He's toying with us," says Karliah. "He wants us to follow."

Angel growls. "He'll regret that once we reach him. Let's go."

If I was a betting man instead of a thieving one I'd put all my money on her. We follow after Mercer, gaining on him with every step since we're not stopping to set traps. The traps aren't doing him much good anyway. It's not like he's setting them for a couple of novices- we are the Nightingales after all. When he tries to collapse the ruins down on top of us I know he's desperate. I also know that cost him time he doesn't have. It won't be long now.

And it isn't. Less than an hour later we're standing in front of the doors to the sanctuary, Mercer Frey waiting behind them. 

Angel notches an arrow and turns to us. "You have a shot, you take it."

"Don't have to tell me twice, lass," I say, a dangerous edge to my voice. "I can't wait to wrap my hands around that bastard's neck."

The doors open silently and we finally have him, his back turned to us as he pries the gems out of the room-encompassing statue in front of us. With only one foot through the door Angel follows her own advice and lets her arrow fly.

An arrow that misses when he steps to the side just in time. It sticks buried two inches deep in the stone next to him.

He turns to us with a chuckle. "When will you fools learn you can't get the drop on me?"

Undeterred, Angel loads another arrow and takes aim. "The same time you learn not to underestimate me."

Before she can take her shot, though, Mercer's final trap goes off. Explosives rock the stone beneath our feet, destroying the platform we're standing on. We're dropped several feet to the floor below, relatively unharmed. 

Mercer walks down the statue's arm towards us, though his focus is solely on Angel. "When Brynjolf brought you before me I could feel a sudden shift in the wind. And at that moment I knew it would end with one of us at the end of a blade."

"In case you haven't noticed," she grits out, pushing herself up to her hands and knees, "I prefer arrows."

I look for Karliah and find her to my side, her leg trapped under a piece of fallen stone. I pull myself over to her and use all my strength to pry the thing off her. 

"Why are you even here?" Mercer continues to Angel. "For Nocturnal? She doesn't care about you, the key, or anything having to do with the guild."

Angel pushes herself up to just her knees so her hands are free. "Forget Nocturnal," she snarls. "This is personal."

He scoffs. "Revenge is it? When will you realize my actions are no different than yours? We both lie, cheat, and steal to get our way."

"The difference, Mercer," she says, grabbing her bow from the ground beside her and loosing an arrow so fast I don't see the actual actions, just a blur of movement, "is that I don't betray." 

The arrow finds it's mark in his eye and Mercer falls to the ground, dead. 

I whistle. "That's my girl."

Killing Mercer must have put her in a good mood since she doesn't protest, just rolls her eyes with a smile.

"What do you say we grab the key and the jewels and head out, eh lass?"

"That might be easier said than done," says Karliah from the door. "That explosion must have blocked the door, it won't budge."

Angel sighs. "And I'm guessing from the water filling the room it ruptured a pipe too."

I realize she's right, there's water nearly up to my waist already. I look up what I had foolishly thought was a waterfall only to find it's a giant pipe. Or was one anyway. It's now filling the chamber with the water from the lake above us. 

"Well... damn," I say. "So much for our clean get away."

Angel is silent a moment longer, studying our surroundings. "Bryn," she says, still looking at the broken pipe, "can you swim?"

I scoff. "Who do you think you're talking to, lass? I'm a master thief. Swimming makes for a fantastic escape plan."

"And Karliah," she says, turning to the Dark Elf, "what about you with that leg? Will it be a problem?"

Karliah's calm never breaks. "I can manage. What are you thinking?"

She nods at the ceiling. "When the water coming out of that pipe is equal to the water in the rest of the room we'll be able to escape through it."

My eyebrows raise. "For that to happen the entire room will have to be flooded, no air left at all."

"Exactly. So I hope you can hold your breath."

The water's high enough now that my feet no longer touch the floor. Her plan is our only hope and we all know it.

She gives me a sardonic smile. "Better enjoy your oxygen now while you can get it." She swims over to Mercer's body and strips it of any valuables, along with retrieving her arrow.

I begin to tread water as it continues to quickly pour in. I'm not sure how long it takes the cavern to fill, two minutes, three at the most, but I do know as I'm gulping my last breath of air it doesn't feel long enough.

Angel doesn't seem to have the same hesitation. She takes her last breath and immediately pushes into the pipe. Karliah goes next and I'm quick on her heel. There seems to be a backwards current now, grabbing onto our bodies and whipping us through the pipe. I'm being thrown around like a rag doll, clueless as to which way is up. My lungs are burning from lack of air and just as I'm certain I can't take any more I'm shoved upwards, breaking the surface of a lake. 

I gasp, filling my lungs with as much air as they can hold. All things considered, not my favorite escape plan. I look around and see Angel and Karliah nearby, headed for shore. I head after them, only a few strokes behind, and collapse on the beach with a laugh.

"We did it, lass!" I proclaim, starring up at the stars with a smile.

But Angel doesn't respond. Instead she turns to Karliah. "Head back to the guild and tell them the good news."

She looks confused. "But Nocturnal, the Skeleton Key-"

"Are things I will take care of later." She turns to me, the look on her face far more serious than I've ever seen after a victory. "Let's go."

"Go?" I ask, wondering if she's completely lost it. Was she deprived of air for too long? "Mercer Frey is dead. We have to celebrate!"

She glares at me. "No, Mercer Frey is dead. We have to go to High Hrothgar."


End file.
